


late nigh one shot

by EpicSwaging



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicSwaging/pseuds/EpicSwaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is having a problem solving a case, Hotch is there to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	late nigh one shot

I looked up and wondered how I ended up here, in the bathroom once again splashing water in my face, trying to calm my thoughts down. Every time I tried to close my eyes the faces would appear again behind my eyelids, forcing me to reopen my eyes.  
I haven’t slept for days, and when I finally gave in to exhaustion I ended up in the bathroom, emptying my stomach of what little food I had eaten that day. I was a wreck.  
I have noticed Derek’s eyes on me, studying me. And JJs eyes with concern lacking in her voice when she spoke with me. I have noticed Rossi’s quiet demand about my food intake every time I work on my lunch break and he sets down something like a burger from MacDonalds, or a sandwich from Subway. I have notice Garcias efforts to cheer me up with her colorful cupcakes and cookies which she know I love. I have noticed Blakes expression when I looked up from my work after hours of working without making a sound. Concern and understanding. And Hotch. Those eyes that feels like they can see right through me, reading my soul and knowing my darkest secrets.  
I have noticed them. And it is killing me inside knowing that I make them worry. But every time I try to force a smile upon my face it feels like I am going to be sick. Every time I say I am fine and my voice squeaks at the end. I don’t try to smile or say I am fine any more; I can’t muster up the energy to do it. All my energy is forced on the case. Has been a cold case for ten years, and it ended up at my desk. I am so close to cracking it. But right now it feels like I am fumbling in the dark, ending up on the floor more often than in success. It is like its mocking me. Laughing at me, knowing that I am so close to solving it, yet not being able to solve it  
I am tired. The desire to cuddle up in my bed in my apartment for weeks is growing for each and every second I spend with that case file. I run my hands in my hair, making it even more messier than it already was. The eyes looking back at me in the mirror are hollow and red from lack of sleeping. The bags underneath my eyes are dark as ever and stands out like a drop of blood in the snow.  
I splash more cold water in my face, trying to compose myself enough to being able to walk out that door and solve that son of a b**** case. I just want a break. Just for a day…NO! I cannot rest until I have solved it. My mind won’t let me.  
*pippip**pippip* I looked down in surprise. Taking out my cell phone I unlocked it and look at the text message I got.  
The team are going out for dinner now, are you coming?:)  
From JJ. I look back up in the mirror. I want to, I want a break, but I know that I am not going to get it until the case is solved.  
So close, but so tired.  
No I’m just going to stay for a bit more, but have fun!:)  
I pressed the send button and put the phone back in my pocket after locking it. I exited the bathroom ten minutes later. Almost the whole floor is dark. A glance at the clock on the wall tells me its seven o’clock. I sigh as I make my way down the bullpen to my desk and that case file I’ve come to hate for the last week. Just as I open up the file I cup of coffee is being put down next to my right hand. Startles I look up and see Hotch roll up another desk chair next to my desk. I look at him, question evident in my eyes.   
What are you doing here?.  
” Let’s solve this one once and for all” he smiles a bit at me and takes the file from my slack fingers.  
“What about Jack?” I ask still a bit startled.  
“Sleeping at a friend’s house, what do you got so far?”  
” Hotch you don’t have to…..” I started to say but he cut me off.  
” I know, but I want to, a pair of fresh eyes have never hurt” He assured me.  
For the first time this week I smiled a true smile and launched in to tell him about my observations and findings. My theories mixing with his and just before midnight we had solved the case. After faxing all the needed papers to the Alabama police office we both mad our way out from the headquarters.  
“Let’s grab a bite” Hotch suggest.  
” Hotch, it’s alright you don’t need to…” again he cuts me of.  
” There is a Burger King near your place, we might as well eat before I drop you off”  
” Hotch you don’t need to, I’ll be fine with the Tube” I try to tell him but he’s having none of that. So we end up at Burger King eating like no tomorrow, at least I do before he dropped me of.  
“Thank you Hotch” both of us knew that I didn’t just mean for the ride and meal.


End file.
